The present disclosure relates generally to online content management systems and in particular to seamless editing and saving of content items stored in an online content management system using application programs.
Online content management services allow users to access and manage content across multiple devices using the Internet. In a typical online content management service, a user establishes an account with the service provider and to associate various content items with the account. For example, some online content management services may allow the user to store content items (including but not limited to text documents; email messages; text messages; other types of messages; media files such as photos, videos, and audio files; and/or folders containing multiple files) and to selectively allow other users to access the content items. Content items can be stored in a master repository maintained by the service provider and mirrored to or synchronized with local copies on various user devices. Users may also be able to receive updates based on activity of other users; for instance, in a social network, status updates or other content items posted by one user can be propagated to other users who have indicated interest in receiving them.
Among other features, online content management services allow users to access content items from a variety of clients, such as web browsers, desktop application programs, and mobile-device apps. Users can modify content items stored on the online content management system and store the modified items in the system.